


Christmas Eve with an Angel

by Starryeyedstrider



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryeyedstrider/pseuds/Starryeyedstrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basic fluff on christmas eve between Gabriel and Zach. Written for my buddy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Eve with an Angel

You awoke to the soft flutter of wings, your eyes slowly adjusting to the pitch darkness of your room. A soft sigh came from the other side of your bed as an arm wrapped around you and pulled you closer. 

“Gabriel, is that you?” you murmured softly, snuggling back into his arms. 

He mumbled a reply and buried his face in the crook of your neck, humming a soothing melody. You smile contentedly and close your eyes, drifting back into a peaceful sleep hoping he’d still be there when you woke.

The dim December sun was glowing dully through the curtains when you awoke to the smell of smoke. you jump up and rush out to the kitchen, only in your boxers. As you enter you see Gabriel attempting to make french toast in the toaster. Your first reaction is to lose your shit and laugh until there are literally tears streaming down your face. Secondly you knock the now flaming toaster into the sink after unplugging it. 

“Zach I...I’m SO SORRY I HAD NO IDEA IT WOULD DO THAT. “ He stammered, pointing to the blackened toaster sitting in the sink.

“Oh hush yourself, I’m just glad you didn’t burn my entire flat down.” You sigh. “Just let me help you next time.”

“But Zach, that would’ve ruined the surprise” He said in a whiny voice, placing a soft kiss on your forehead. 

You smiled and walked out to the living room, starting up your annual christmas movie marathon.

“What about breakfast, aren’t you hungry?” He asked. 

You shook your head “no” and pressed play. He walked out and sat next to you, wrapping his arm around you and draping a blanket across you. you two watch the movie, getting more and more intertwined with each other. He ran his hand through your hair, his other hand tucked under you.

As the credits rolled, he pulled you into his lap. You started the next movie and relaxed back into his arms. He kissed behind your ear, trailing kisses down your neck and shoulder, before trailing back up. He rocked you in his arms, holding you until you finally dozed off. He curled up around you and closed his eyes too.


End file.
